


Everybody Lets You Down

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era molto alto, ma Natasha ebbe improvvisamente la claustrofobica sensazione che stesse succhiando via tutta l'aria della stanza, lasciandola ad annaspare col suo ridicolo senso di colpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Lets You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Non betata. Tutti gli errori sono miei. I personaggi invece no.

  
 

_I know everybody lets you down_   
_And I'll do the same_   
_But know I'll always be around_   
_This can remain the same_

Florence and the Machine, “Remain Nameless”

 

 

Non si aspettava di trovare nessuno nella palestra dello SHIELD, non a quell'ora.

Eppure Clint era proprio lì, a pochi metri di distanza, impegnato a scaricare tutta la sua furia su uno dei sacconi che pendevano dal basso soffitto. La sala era immersa in un'ombra pressoché totale: poche luci accese rivelavano la superficie umida della sua pelle, lo strato di sudore che ne ricopriva ogni centimetro. Molleggiava sui piedi, ruotava attorno a quella preda inanimata con ferocia quasi ossessiva.

Non erano stati partner a lungo, ma Natasha conosceva abbastanza le sue abitudini per sapere che quello era un allenamento che Clint preferiva evitare: finiva per lasciarsi trasportare a tal punto da ritrovarsi impossibilitato ad usare l'arco il giorno dopo, le mani gonfie e indolenzite.

Se aggiungeva il fatto che i muscoli che intravedeva dalla canottiera erano contratti, i nervi del collo tesi, le parve inevitabile concludere che qualcosa, decisamente, non andava.

Una parte di lei – quella che aveva tentato di soffocare per mesi – le suggerì che doveva essere colpa sua, che era stata troppo codarda e che, andiamo, davvero pensava che il tempo avrebbe magicamente sistemato tutto?

La frequenza dei pugni si intensificò, il saccone prese ad oscillare pericolosamente, uscendo ed entrando dal cono di luce che lo circondava: Natasha ebbe la netta sensazione che Clint si fosse accorto della sua presenza, che _sapesse_ che era lei e non qualcun altro.

Rimase immobile a pochi passi dall'ingresso, il silenzio quasi totale se non fosse stato per i colpi, per il respiro corto dell'uomo, per lo scricchiolio delle scarpe sul pavimento lucido ad ogni brusco movimento.

Senza neppure accorgersene, Natasha trattenne il fiato, come in aspettativa. Pochi secondi e il rumore cessò di colpo: Clint era fermo, appoggiato al saccone in un goffo abbraccio. Il tessuto della canottiera slargata appiccicato alla schiena sudata, i bicipiti in evidenza, le mani fasciate ancora chiuse a pugno. Passarono pochi, interminabili secondi prima che rialzasse il capo e si voltasse finalmente verso di lei.

Era pallido, il viso atteggiato in una smorfia a metà tra il ferito e il furioso, il suo sguardo un muto atto d'accusa. _Tradito_ , pensò Natasha. Ecco che aspetto aveva.

“Non ti preoccupare, me ne sto andando,” disse seccamente, la voce profonda e ancora affaticata non faceva niente per nascondere il suo disappunto. Si allontanò dal saccone per andare a recuperare le sue cose, una borraccia e un piccolo asciugamano abbandonati lì vicino.

“Non c'è bisogno che tu te ne vada,” ribatté, profondamente infastidita dall'effetto che la sua presenza stava avendo su di lei. Dopotutto, ci tenne a puntualizzare a se stessa, quello che aveva fatto era perfettamente regolare: non gli doveva alcuna spiegazione.

“No?” La nota sarcastica risultò più sferzante di quanto Natasha avrebbe voluto ammettere.

 _No_ , continuò a ripetersi, _ho fatto la cosa giusta. L'unica cosa sensata da fare._ La frase suonava trita e ritrita, la stessa che – con infinite varianti – si era ripetuta per settimane e settimane: le suonò talmente usurata, _consumata_ , da non riuscire a prenderla seriamente. Possibile che il castello di scuse che si era costruita tanto minuziosamente stesse rischiando di crollare a terra per così poco?

“Perdonami, credevo che mi stessi evitando,” la scusa suonò ironica e falsa.

Avrebbe potuto chiedergli scusa, spiegargli che le era sembrata la scelta migliore, che sì, in fondo per certe cose era una gran vigliacca, ma la morsa gelida in cui era stretto il suo stomaco non era d'accordo con lei. Combatté inutilmente contro quell'impulso insensato, fallendo miseramente.

“Oh, capisco,” ricambiò astio con astio, nonostante sapesse fin troppo bene di essere nel torto, “fa' l'offeso quanto ti pare.” Recuperò la sua borsa, fece per dirigersi verso la zona attrezzi, ma Clint le si parò davanti.

L'improvvisa, inconsueta vicinanza l'avrebbe fatta trasalire se i suoi riflessi di spia non avessero autonomamente inserito il pilota automatico, neutralizzando efficacemente ogni segno di sorpresa sul suo volto. L'irritazione, d'altro canto, era ben evidente.

“Non sono offeso, sono _deluso_ ,” parlava lentamente, scandendo le parole una ad una. Lo sguardo puntato nel suo, Natasha fece una gran fatica a sostenere l'accusa che gli leggeva negli occhi. “Non far finta che sia tutto perfettamente normale.”

“E' tutto perfettamente normale. Fammi passare.”

Clint non si mosse.

“Avresti dovuto parlarmene. Sei sparita. Che cazzo avrei dovuto pensare?”

Alzò gli occhi al soffitto, il cuore aveva preso a batterle troppo rapidamente: voleva fuggire quel confronto, aveva un _bisogno fisico_ di troncare quella stupida discussione. Fece per scartare di lato e superarlo, ma l'uomo le tagliò la strada. Lo incenerì con lo sguardo e tentò ancora, vedendosi bloccare nuovamente il passaggio. Il nervosismo e il disagio, cocenti, le stavano facendo ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

“Non ne caverai le gambe tanto facilmente, Romanoff. Non stavolta.”

“Non devo starti a sentire. Lasciami passare o...”

“O... ?”

Non era molto alto, ma Natasha ebbe improvvisamente la claustrofobica sensazione che stesse succhiando via tutta l'aria della stanza, lasciandola ad annaspare col suo ridicolo senso di colpa. L'apnea tutta immaginaria cancellò quel poco di lucidità che le era rimasto, facendole fare la cosa più stupida che potesse venirle in mente: alzò un pugno con tutta l'intenzione di colpirlo in pieno viso.

Fu uno scatto improvviso che Clint parò senza problemi.

Possibile che il rimorso giocasse scherzi tanto meschini? Natasha tentò di nuovo, ancora e ancora, senza riuscire ad andare a segno una sola volta. Ogni pugno a vuoto non fece che alimentare la sua frustrazione e quella di Clint insieme: pochi secondi e si stavano avventando l'uno contro l'altra senza esclusione di colpi, a più riprese, parando e affondando e schivando in rapida sequenza. Provò ad atterrarlo togliendogli l'appoggio dei piedi, ma l'uomo restò ben piantato sul pavimento. Non le dette il tempo di pensare ad una controffensiva che l'aveva già afferrata per la vita e sollevata di peso fino a ribaltarla schiena a terra. Se lo vide venire addosso, scansandosi di lato appena in tempo per evitare che la immobilizzasse al pavimento; rotolò di lato e si rimise in piedi. Una breve rincorsa, un salto a mezz'aria e la stretta delle sue cosce gli cingeva il collo, togliendogli – stavolta sì – l'equilibrio. Il vago senso di trionfo che cominciò a fiorirle in petto fu solo illusorio: atterrata in ginocchio, avrebbe dovuto indietreggiare sul suo corpo, schiacciarlo col proprio per impedirgli di muoversi. Ma Clint le aveva già afferrato le gambe con tutte e due le mani, spinto entrambi di lato con un potente colpo di reni, e adesso era lei – di nuovo – quella con le spalle a terra. Accennò a stringere la presa delle cosce fino a togliergli il respiro, inutilmente: ci si era spinto a forza nel mezzo, schiacciandole le gambe tra il pavimento e le sue ginocchia.

La consapevolezza della propria distrazione minacciava di farla uscire di testa più di ogni altra cosa: come poteva anche solo azzardarsi a criticare la sua scelta, se tutto quella che la sua presenza otteneva era quello di distrarla al punto da farle commettere errori tanto grossolani? In qualsiasi altro frangente avrebbe potuto tranquillamente batterlo, ma adesso era stanca e furiosa e frustrata da tutto quel riflettere e analizzare le proprie azioni con maniacale attenzione.

Le afferrò i polsi, neutralizzando con sorprendente facilità qualsiasi tentativo di rivalsa.

“Devi starmi a sentire,” l'avvertì, ma stavolta c'era incertezza nella sua voce. Tutto questo non gli piaceva per niente: aveva finito per soccombere alla rabbia, si era lasciato vincere dalle sue stupide passioni, lui, che preferiva guardare le cose da lontano, affrontarle in modo pulito e preciso, senza sporcarsi le mani.

“Io non devo fare proprio un bel niente,” sibilò, vomitando le parole con rabbia.

Si dimenò sotto di lui, furibonda, sollevando il bacino e ignorando il dolore lancinante alle gambe che il movimento le procurò. Alzò il viso fino ad avvicinarlo al suo, il respiro vicinissimo, l'odore della sua pelle a colpirla come un pugno in faccia: si accorse di riconoscerlo, di trovarlo _familiare_.

“Perché l'hai fatto?” Insisté lui, sempre più turbato, eppure deciso a vederci chiaro.

Il petto di Natasha si alzava ed abbassava in rapida sequenza: bastò che lo sguardo di Clint vagasse quasi istintivamente in quella direzione perché le sue abitudini di spia prendessero il sopravvento. Accentuò il movimento, dette un'inflessione tutta particolare al proprio respiro, si torse tra le sue braccia con la scusa dell'ennesimo tentativo di liberazione, in realtà solo per ottenere che lo scollo della sua t-shirt marchiata SHIELD si abbassasse fino a rivelare uno scorcio del reggiseno sportivo stretto e aderente che indossava sotto. Dischiuse le labbra in un gesto calcolato, come se fosse stata sul punto di dire qualcosa ma avesse capito, subito dopo, di essere a corto di parole. Cercò i suoi occhi con i propri: non si sottrasse al suo sguardo improvvisamente scuro e torbido. La stretta sui suoi polsi si intensificò quasi fino a farle male, ma quella sulle sue gambe sembrò allentarsi. Schiacciò maggiormente le spalle al pavimento, puntellandosi per sollevare impercettibilmente il bacino. Non le serviva altro che un attimo di debolezza, uno solo, che non tardò ad arrivare: ne approfittò subito.

Riuscì a districare la gamba destra dalla sua morsa, la liberò e, senza pensare, seguendo una logica che era abituata ad usare in missione, gliela strinse attorno alla vita, alzandosi contro di lui finché i loro fianchi non furono praticamente a contatto.

Fu una mossa stupida, insensata, una che avrebbe riservato ad una delle sue vittime, per distrarla, azzerare la sua concentrazione, ridurla a poltiglia nelle sue mani e crearsi la possibilità di una controffensiva.

Lo avvertì contro di sé, eccitato e sorpreso e qualcos'altro. La natura di quel violento scontro le si palesò improvvisamente, quasi avesse appena aperto gli occhi: l'eccitazione di lui sembrò rivelarle la sua, ma solo uno dei due si accorse di quello che stava succedendo e quella era Natasha.

Negli occhi di Clint, la delusione subentrò rapidamente allo shock. _No_ , si accorse lei, troppo in ritardo, _quella è umiliazione_. La riconobbe così come l'aveva riconosciuta nel proprio viso, tanti anni prima, agli inizi del suo allenamento alla Red Room.

L'aveva sfidato e aveva perso e pur di non affrontarlo a viso aperto aveva deciso di giocare sporco: l'aveva trattato alla stregua di quegli schifosi individui con cui aveva a che fare quando lavorava, aveva barato laddove non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno.

Non ebbe il tempo di realizzarlo fino in fondo che il peso di Clint era già venuto a mancarle. Si era alzato, lo sguardo basso e l'espressione livida, aveva raccolto il suo asciugamano e la sua borraccia – lasciati cadere a terra solo pochi attimi prima – e si era dileguato senza darle il tempo di metabolizzare un bel niente.

Fissò il soffitto nella semioscurità, come sbigottita, prima ancora che disgustata, dal proprio comportamento.

E il senso di colpa, quello che aveva disperatamente cercato di zittire, adesso le straziava le viscere e il petto, inevitabilmente centuplicato.

 

____

 

 

_L'odore acre dell'aria, il bruciore intenso alla base della gola, furono le prime cose che riuscì a registrare mentre i suoi occhi tentavano di abituarsi alla penombra della stanza. Il ricordo degli ultimi avvenimenti la colpì come una secchiata d'acqua gelida: la ricognizione all'interno di un magazzino apparentemente abbandonato, la ricerca infruttuosa di certi laboratori chimici appartenenti ad un'organizzazione terroristica che lo SHIELD teneva sott'occhio ormai da mesi, la convinzione di aver fatto solo un enorme buco nell'acqua. E poi l'odore di quel gas le aveva fatto lacrimare gli occhi e perdere i sensi, rendendo di fatto inutile i suoi vani tentativi di coprirsi naso e bocca, di fuggire._

Clint.

_Clint non era con lei: stava effettuando un eguale e parallelo sopralluogo dall'alto, sul tetto del magazzino._

_Mentre si accorgeva di essere immobilizzata ad un lettino metallico, Natasha sperò ardentemente che il suo partner si fosse messo in salvo._

_Aspettò che il suo sguardo si adattasse alla luce azzurrina proiettata da quella che le sembrò da subito la versione incrostata e schifosa di una di quelle lampade che si vedono negli studi dentistici._

_L'odore di sangue seccato e chissà che altro le provocò un conato di vomito improvviso. Tentò di ignorarlo come meglio poté, analizzando la situazione per trovare in fretta una soluzione a quella che non si prospettava affatto come una giornata promettente. Si sentiva la testa pesante, i sensi fastidiosamente appannati, segno che gli effetti del gas non si erano ancora del tutto dileguati._

_Cinghie di cuoio le immobilizzavano i polsi, lo stomaco e le caviglie alla fatiscente lettiga su cui si ritrovava relegata. Era sicura di essere stata spogliata di tutte le sue armi, ma era anche abbastanza certa che avessero mancato la lametta nascosta dentro la doppia cucitura sul fianco destro della divisa. Tentò di muovere le dita: la posizione era scomoda, ma riuscì comunque a tirare il filo sintetico e a recuperare il rettangolo affilato. Lo strinse con forza, quasi aggrappandocisi, senza curarsi delle possibili ferite. Se lo rigirò nel palmo della mano per cominciare a corrodere, lentamente, il legaccio al polso._

_Fu costretta a bloccarsi un attimo dopo: la porta dello stanzino si aprì e dalla luce artificiale del corridoio che si apriva oltre la soglia, emerse una donna alta e magra, capelli biondi raccolti in un piccolo chignon, occhi grigi, pantaloni militari e una t-shirt nera a fasciarle le forme minute e allungate._

“ _Agente Romanoff...,” esordì: aveva la voce cristallina, da ragazzina, in perfetto contrasto col suo aspetto austero. “Noto con piacere che si è svegliata.”_

 _Natasha non rispose, limitandosi a squadrarla, a decidere in fretta e furia quale_ dramatis persona _sarebbe stata più utile in quella circostanza, con quello specifico interlocutore._

_Non ne ebbe il tempo._

_Il cigolio di un vecchio mobiletto d'acciaio accompagnò l'avvicinarsi di un minuscolo televisore dall'aria antiquata. La donna lo accese dopo essersi assicurata che Natasha avesse la visuale migliore: lo schermo prese vita. Ci volle un po' perché l'immagine assumesse definizione, ma non c'erano dubbi: quell'uomo privo di sensi, immobilizzato ad un tavolo operatorio in una stanza proprio come quella in cui si trovava lei, era Clint. Era in compagnia di uno sconosciuto dall'aria minacciosa e annoiata insieme._

_Avevano preso anche lui; se con o senza quel dannato gas, non aveva alcuna importanza._

_Rivolse un'occhiata indecifrabile alla sua interrogatrice: qualsiasi ricatto avesse voluto proporle, non l'avrebbe accettato. Doveva apparire spietata, indifferente, dimostrarle che non c'era proprio alcun punto su cui far leva per raggiungere i suoi – sicuramente – loschi scopi._

“ _Mi scuso per l'attrezzatura un po', come dire, antiquata,” la donna riprese a parlare con un tono da annunciatrice televisiva che Natasha trovò insopportabile._

“ _Ci siamo accorti, purtroppo in ritardo o vi avremmo accolto diversamente, che i suoi superiori si sono interessati alla nostra piccola organizzazione.”_

 _Natasha faceva fatica a pensare ad un'accoglienza_ migliore _di quella: le sembrava già abbastanza assurdo che due dei migliori agenti dello SHIELD fossero stati gabbati con tanta semplicità... ma avrebbe avuto tempo per riflettere su cosa era andato storto ed evitare che succedesse di nuovo._

“ _Deve proprio piacerti il suono della tua voce,” obiettò freddamente, sperando di distrarla così mentre continuava la sua lenta –_ lentissima _– opera di erosione sul cuoio._

_La sconosciuta le rivolse un microscopico sorriso._

“ _Apprezzo che voglia arrivare al punto: ebbene, vorremmo sapere per filo e per segno tutto ciò che i suoi superiori sanno sul nost -”_

“ _No,” replicò seccamente, impedendole di terminare la frase._

“ _La scelta è sua, agente Romanoff,” ribadì la donna, apparentemente affatto infastidita dalla brusca interruzione. La fissò con i suoi occhi d'acciaio, cortesi ed implacabili. “Quello che lo SHIELD sa sul nostro conto,_ tutto _quello che lo SHIELD sa, in cambio dell'incolumità del suo partner.”_

_Natasha deglutì impercettibilmente, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lasciar crollare la facciata di indifferenza di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno in quel momento: doveva poter credere che Clint ce l'avrebbe fatta da solo. Si sforzò di non guardare in direzione del piccolo schermo, ma, che lo volesse o no, le sagome dei due uomini – una immobile, l'altra che sembrava incombere su quella, inerme – le si erano come impresse a fuoco nella coda dell'occhio._

“ _Signorina Romanoff...,” la sconosciuta le rivolse un sorriso mellifluo. “Ho bisogno che la cosa si velocizzi un poco, se non le dispiace.”_

_Ma Natasha aveva bisogno di tempo: tempo per far forza sul legaccio, tempo per liberarsi, tempo per andare a prendere Clint e fare rapporto._

“ _Perché, devi andare da qualche parte?” Pronunciò le parole con sdegno e sperò ardentemente che la donna abboccasse. La vide sorridere, portarsi il walkie-talkie alla bocca, dare ordini in un greco piuttosto affettato:_ procedete _._

“ _Presti attenzione, signorina Romanoff, le assicuro che è uno spettacolo che non si vuole proprio perdere.” Indicò verso lo schermo: stavolta Natasha non riuscì a fare a meno di voltarsi verso il televisore, mentre la parte più razionale e calcolatrice di lei continuava ad occuparsi della lametta e della cinghia (e poco importava se le dita continuavano a sanguinarle)._

_Clint non aveva l'aria di essersi ripreso, ma il suo aguzzino sembrò richiamato da un rumore, dalla porta dello stanzino che si apriva per rivelare una terza figura che Natasha non riconobbe. I due scambiarono poche parole, un secco cenno d'assenso, e un attimo dopo il messaggero se n'era già andato, lasciando l'uomo alle sue preoccupazioni. Lo vide ritornare al centro della stanza, studiare gli strumenti disposti su un carrellino poco distante, scegliere infine un grosso coltello e riavvicinare Clint, ignaro di tutto._

_Il cuore prese a batterle sempre più violentemente in petto._

“ _Lo so che il tiro con l'arco non è esattamente il suo campo, signorina Romanoff, ma magari può rispondere ugualmente.” Fece una breve pausa ad effetto: Natasha trattenne il fiato. “Quante dita servono per tendere un arco?” Le parole della donna la raggiunsero come se fossero state pronunciate da un altro pianeta, un pianeta lontanissimo. “L'avverto: sono piuttosto brava a riconoscere le menzogne. Quindi stia attenta a quello che dice, o sarà lui a rimetterci. Certo, dieci dita possono comprarle dieci bugie... spero di non dover arrivare a tanto.”_

 _Si concentrò, si_ concentrò _fino all'inverosimile per continuare a respirare normalmente, ma l'aria sembrò comunque bloccarlesi in gola, bollente._

_L'uomo che le aveva concesso la possibilità di salvarsi, di ricominciare da capo, di non soccombere al proprio passato e a se stessa, giaceva inerte in un fetido ripostiglio in compagnia di quello che non era altro che un macellaio glorificato, ad un misero passo dal vedersi sottrarre ciò che lo rendeva speciale: la sua bravura con l'arco, la possibilità di usarlo._

_I pensieri si susseguirono furiosamente nella sua testa, uno dietro l'altro, ritmati dal sordo martellare del suo cuore._

_Qualcosa le suggeriva che in realtà non sapessero un bel niente: ma se qualche informazione fosse davvero trapelata fino a loro? Se, in parte, fossero già a conoscenza di ciò che lo SHIELD sapeva sul loro conto? Avrebbe potuto azzardare, fallire e lasciare che Clint ne pagasse le conseguenze. Poteva davvero decidere di correre il rischio?_

_D'altro canto, se fosse andato tutto a puttane, era sicura che lo SHIELD avrebbe trovato una soluzione: una protesi meccanica, qualcosa che l'avrebbe reso ancora più letale. Non sarebbe stata una novità, non nel loro campo._

No _, si dette della stupida. Non poteva permettere che gli facessero del male: non si trattava di dolore fisico, si trattava di mandare in pezzi un'identità. Rischiare di farlo definitivamente._

_Pensò che avrebbe potuto spiattellare i segreti dello SHIELD, dopotutto. Era vero che il direttore Fury aveva fatto tanto per lei, che aveva in qualche modo riabilitato tutte quelle figure paterne che l'avevano immancabilmente tradita negli anni della Red Room; eppure Clint veniva prima dei segreti di stato. Qualsiasi danno avesse fatto, avrebbero potuto provare a porvi rimedio in seguito; non altrettanto se avesse scelto l'altra opzione._

_La consapevolezza la colpì come un'illuminazione, ma durò solo per un istante: tutto tornò a farsi torbido, confuso,_ doloroso _. Se ci fosse stato qualcun altro, chiunque altro, al suo posto, avrebbe deriso qualsiasi dimostrazione di debolezza: gli agenti SHIELD sapevano esattamente in che cosa consisteva il loro lavoro. Non era piacevole, non era eroico, né sentimentale, ma era la realtà delle cose: chiunque fosse stato incapace di farsene una ragione poteva andarsene, trovarsi un impiego alternativo. Senza contare che, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti e Clint avesse anteposto lei allo SHIELD, l'avrebbe disprezzato con tutta stessa: poteva benissimo cavarsela da sola, e il minimo che si aspettava era che anche il suo partner riconoscesse la sua autosufficienza._

_Adesso, Natasha comprese, era lei a dover fare altrettanto: fidarsi delle capacità di Clint contro ogni buonsenso, andare dritta per la propria strada, mettere lo SHIELD avanti a tutto._

_La testa le diceva che era la decisione più logica, la più giusta. Eppure lo stomaco continuava a farle male, la voglia di vomitare tornò a farsi sentire e la testa prese a girarle, come incapace di sopportare tutti quegli stimoli in una volta, come se i dati da analizzare fossero troppi e troppo in tensione gli uni con gli altri per permetterle di trarne una soluzione sensata, pulita, chiara._

“ _Signorina Romanoff...,” la voce della donna la strappò dalle sue elucubrazioni._

_Il sapore del sangue le aveva riempito la bocca per la foga con cui si era morsa l'interno delle guance._

_Il tempo era agli sgoccioli e la necessità di una proroga sempre più pressante._

_Il lavoro della lametta sul cuoio, istancabile._

Clint l'avrebbe odiata _._

_Eppure andava fatto quello che c'era da fare._

Non l'avrebbe mai perdonata _._

_Vide l'uomo afferrare la mano sinistra dell'arciere, le mancò il respiro._

Non era neanche sicura che sarebbe riuscita a perdonare se stessa.

_Il battito del suo cuore assordante, la confusione dei propri pensieri insopportabile._

_Socchiuse gli occhi, sgombrò la mente e inspirò a fondo._

_La tensione della cinghia venne improvvisamente a mancare: tornò a sollevare le palpebre in uno scatto quasi felino. Alzò il braccio e poi il busto fin tanto che poté, affondando la lametta nel collo della donna, laddove la carotide pulsava solo un attimo prima. Non aspettò di vederla cadere a terra per liberare anche l'altra mano, i fianchi e le caviglie._

_Il polso le sanguinava, la testa le doleva, e l'equilibrio sembrò venirle a mancare quando lasciò che fossero i suoi piedi a sorreggerla._

_Evitò accuratamente di guardare lo schermo, aggrappata a quell'ultima, piccolissima speranza che tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto. Si chinò sul corpo agonizzante della donna, già in un lago di sangue, sottraendole il walkie-talkie e il taser che le trovò infilato sul retro della cintura._

_Uscì in fretta e furia dallo stanzino, cercando di restare lucida per potersi orientare._

_Il pensiero di Clint la tormentava: chi le assicurava che non si fossero già accorti dei suoi movimenti? Cosa lo proteggeva dalla cieca ritorsione di quei figli di puttana? Era la sua partner, avrebbe dovuto guardargli le spalle._

_Si mise a correre alla cieca lungo i grigi corridoi di quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un bunker sotterraneo. Svoltò prima a sinistra, poi a destra senza incontrare nessuna stanza, nessuna uscita, non un'anima viva._

_Dal niente, andò a scontrarsi contro qualcosa di caldo e solido, ritraendosi appena in tempo per non cadere a terra._

_Scattò in posizione di combattimento, brandì il taser e fu sul punto di attaccare..._

… _solo allora si accorse che era Clint quello che le stava di fronte._

_Una ferita alla testa, tutte e dieci le dita, un grosso coltello in pugno, era appena uscito da una porta ben mimetizzata nella parete._

“ _Cazzo, Tasha!” Esclamò esasperato e sollevato insieme, pallido in volto e col respiro affannoso. “Stavo quasi per colpirti!”_

_L'apparizione aveva avuto l'effetto di sbigottirla ed estraniarla completamente dalla realtà. Alle sue spalle, nell'uomo riverso a terra all'interno della stanza, riconobbe quello che era stato sul punto di mutilare Clint in video._

_Fu lui ad insistere, ad ancorarla al presente, “Andiamo, l'uscita dovrebbe essere da questa parte.”_

 

 _Più tardi, Natasha ebbe il tempo di riflettere e capire che se fosse stata più attenta, più lucida,_ meno coinvolta _, si sarebbe resa conto che il respiro assopito di Clint, lì su quella lettiga, era artificiale. Stava fingendo di essere ancora privo di sensi, si stava preparando all'azione... e lei non se n'era accorta. Si era lasciata prendere da stupidi interrogativi morali, dalla paura, dal caos: tutte cose che la Vedova Nera, in altre circostanze, avrebbe saputo gestire ad occhi chiusi._

 

_Non appena furono di ritorno – senza interpellare Clint – chiese che le fosse assegnato un nuovo partner._

 

 

____

 

“Clint, apri la porta.”

Era la seconda volta che bussava alla sua stanza, ma non aveva ancora ricevuto risposta. Le era parso di sentire lo scorrere della doccia, ma era durato solo per un istante: adesso percepiva i suoi spostamenti al di là di quell'unica, insormontabile barriera. Poteva voler dire una cosa sola: non voleva parlarle, non voleva vederla. Una parte di lei, minuscola, stava ancora dando risposte e giustificazioni improbabili al suo comportamento e al proprio, mentre l'altra – quella più grande – cominciava a prendere atto dell'immane stronzata che aveva combinato. Anzi, di stronzate ne aveva fatte almeno due, una peggiore dell'altra.

Possibile che fosse stato necessario arrivare a quel punto prima che se ne accorgesse?

“Clint... lo so che ci sei. Apri,” tentò di nuovo, ormai sul punto di perdere ogni speranza. “Per favore,” aggiunse, ora decisamente esasperata.

Doveva aver pronunciato la formula magica esatta, perché la serratura scattò e un secondo dopo la porta si aprì, seppur di pochissimo, quel tanto che bastava perché Clint potesse infilare la testa tra quella e lo stipite, evidentemente molto poco propenso all'ospitalità. _E a ragione,_ dovette ammettere tra sé e sé.

“Cosa?” La domanda gli uscì sprezzante, carica di quella che Natasha riconobbe come vergogna. Più che arrabbiato, adesso, sembrava deluso da se stesso. Non la guardava più con lo sguardo fermo e sicuro di sé che le aveva rivolto in palestra: stavolta i suoi occhi sembravano sfuggirle.

“Ascolta, io -”

“Non mi interessa, sei stata piuttosto chiara.” Indossava un paio di pantaloni larghi, una t-shirt grigia che si era inumidita al contatto con la pelle ancora bagnata dopo la doccia. Lo stomaco le si contorse solo al pensiero e la fastidiosa tensione al basso ventre tornò a farsi sentire.

“Clint.”

“Buonanotte,” tagliò corto, facendo per richiudere la porta. Natasha si intromise bruscamente, impedendogli di relegarla là fuori, introducendosi a forza nella sua stanza senza aver chiesto il permesso. Lo sentì imprecare a mezza voce, ma indietreggiare con la rassegnazione sul volto, come se avesse voluto evitare ad ogni costo di restarle troppo vicino.

“Fa' in fretta,” le intimò, evitando di guardarla.

Natasha affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore, sperando insensatamente che quel pizzico di dolore la mantenesse lucida, che le impedisse di deviare dal suo proposito: doveva chiedergli scusa, non importava quanto sarebbe stato difficile, doveva farlo e basta. Per l'ennesima volta, aveva cercato di ignorare il senso di colpa: si era fatta la doccia, si era asciugata e messa a letto. Ma l'illusione dell'indifferenza si era sfaldata in fretta e furia nell'oscurità della sua stanza. Le fu chiaro che non avrebbe dormito né quella, né nessun altra notte se non avesse sistemato la questione.

Inspirò a fondo e strinse i pugni, evidentemente in difficoltà.

“Mi dispiace,” sospirò infine.

“Per cosa, esattamente?” Clint non aveva l'aria di essere particolarmente impressionato da quel _mea culpa_ improvvisato, e ancor meno intenzionato a semplificarle le cose.

“Mi dispiace per aver chiesto a Fury di assegnarmi un nuovo partner senza dirti niente e mi dispiace di essermi comportata da stronza in palestra,” dichiarò tutto d'un fiato, mentre il calore le risaliva su per il collo e le guance. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, eppure non mancò di accorgersi dell'effetto immediato che quelle parole ebbero su di lui. Le linee del viso di Clint si rilassarono appena, le tensione nelle spalle parve sciogliersi un poco. La osservò per qualche istante, come valutandola attentamente prima di aprir di nuovo bocca.

“Non sei molto abituata a chiedere scusa, ah?”

Dopo un primo momento di sorpresa – e quello che c'entrava? – Natasha scosse il capo. No, chiedere scusa non era decisamente nella sua indole: aveva imparato a dire di no senza dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno, a pensare sempre e solo a se stessa perché era l'unica persona di cui poteva veramente fidarsi.

“Va bene,” esalò a mezza voce, smettendo nuovamente di guardarla. Le sembrò convinto di aver ottenuto il massimo umanamente sperabile da quella conversazione, e altrettanto deciso a porvi fine. Quello che non le tornava però, era che il senso di colpa era ancora lì: un nodo fastidioso all'altezza del petto. Possibile che il frutto delle sue fatiche fosse tanto misero?

“No, non va bene,” mormorò. “Ho agito da stupida perché sapevo di aver torto,” ammise, sorprendendosi per la confessione inaspettata, insistita.

Clint tornò a guardarla; sfumata la rabbia, adesso le appariva per quello che era: deluso, ferito.

“Perché non sei venuta a parlarmene prima di andare da Fury?”

“Non lo so.”

“Era una cosa che riguardava anche me, non avevi il diritto di decidere per entrambi senza neanche interpellarmi.”

Natasha serrò le labbra, sforzandosi di dissimulare l'agitazione. Sapeva fin troppo bene che Clint aveva ragione.

“Hai ragione.. ho avuto -”

“Cosa?”

“Non... n-non ne ho idea, Clint.”

“Hai avuto paura,” completò per lei. Se ne risentì, ma non aveva realmente niente da obiettare: era vero, aveva avuto paura ed era stata vigliacca. “Fai sempre così quando hai paura.”

“Non ho avuto paura,” lo volle contraddire per il puro gusto di farlo, giusto per impedirgli di definirla, lì su due piedi.

“Non c'è niente di male ad avere paura, Tasha. Sinceramente non so che cazzo avrei fatto al tuo posto.”

Gli rivolse un'occhiata sorpresa, interrogativa. Come faceva a sapere cos'era successo di preciso durante il suo interrogatorio? L'aveva detto solo a...

“Coulson,” si spiegò semplicemente, una leggera scrollata di spalle ad accompagnare l'impercettibile movimento del capo.

Natasha irrigidì i tratti del volto e abbassò lo sguardo, prendendo un improvviso, improbabile interesse nel pavimento. Ci vollero solo pochi istanti perché si accorgesse della sua presenza, improvvisamente più vicina, incombente.

“Guardami,” non era un ordine, ma una semplice richiesta. Sembrava tornato il Clint di sempre, quello che sapeva trattenere i suoi impulsi, che vedeva meglio da una certa distanza, che – per quanto detestasse ammetterlo – riusciva a leggerla meglio di chiunque altro, forse anche meglio di se stessa. Percepì distintamente la tensione del gesto trattenuto con cui avrebbe voluto sollevarle il mento, costringerla a guardarlo. Ma non la toccò, non la sfiorò neppure, se non con lo sguardo.

“Tasha...”

Finì per cedere. Lo guardò, ritrovando gli occhi di quello sconosciuto che l'aveva minacciata con un _dannato_ arco, a malapena un anno prima.

“Hai fatto la scelta giusta,” le disse.

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Lo so e basta. Il nostro è un lavoro ingrato.”

“Non è per quello.”

“Per cosa, allora?”

“Non voglio più trovarmi nella situazione di dover decidere tra te e lo SHIELD,” ammise infine, una liberazione. “Con chiunque altro non avrei avuto problemi, avrei corso il rischio, sarebbe stato giusto,” obiettò. “Ma con te...”

“Eppure l'hai fatto comunque.”

“E siamo qui a parlarne perché è andata bene... ma se fosse andato tutto a puttane?”

“Che senso ha rompersi la testa su qualcosa che non è successo? Non sono il primo coglione che passa, so cosa faccio,” ribatté, stavolta indispettito dalla sua preoccupazione. “Non ho bisogno che tu mi protegga.”

“Lo so che non ne hai bisogno, ma...”

“No, Tasha. Non c'è nessun ma. Se ci fossi tu al mio posto, mi avresti già preso a calci in culo.”

Fece per ribattere, ma si accorse di non aver niente con cui replicare: aveva ragione. Tutto ciò le sarebbe apparso come una mancanza di rispetto bella e buona.

“Wow, sono riuscito a zittirti,” l'ombra di un sorriso tronfio si dipinse sulle sue labbra a provocarle un moto d'insofferenza. “Questa sì che è una novità.”

Non disse niente, limitandosi a guardarlo con aria contrita e confusa.

“Ascolta...,” riprese dopo un istante di silenzio, di nuovo serio e improvvisamente risoluto. “Per te magari non è lo stesso, ma io preferisco essere sicuro che al mio partner importi davvero qualcosa di guardarmi le spalle. E non perché è obbligato a farlo... non mi aspetto che mandino a fanculo lo SHIELD e gli ordini per me, ma essere sicuro che farebbero tutto il possibile per riportarmi a casa più o meno sano e salvo? Cazzo, certo che lo preferisco. Come puoi fidarti di qualcuno fino in fondo, altrimenti?”

Natasha distolse ancora lo sguardo, e indietreggiò leggermente fino ad appoggiare la schiena alla porta chiusa alle sue spalle. Probabilmente era quello il problema: per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a lasciarsi andare del tutto, a fidarsi davvero. Il che non aveva assolutamente niente a che fare con Clint, e tutto a che vedere con lei.

“E' più difficile,” si ostinò a dire, non troppo convinta.

“E' più difficile, ma è anche più facile,” la corresse lui. “E poi preferisco avere la Vedova Nera a pararmi il culo invece che qualche illustre sconosciuto. Lo sai quanto mi ci è voluto per trovare qualcuno al mio stesso livello?”

Gli rivolse un microscopico, mesto sorriso, ma la rimbeccata mancata smorzò il suo tentativo di allentare la tensione. Non era ancora in grado di dargli del tutto ragione, eppure una parte di lei sapeva che quel ragionamento era sensato, _vero_. Aveva sperimentato missioni in solitaria e missioni al fianco di partner con cui non si trovava in sintonia come con Clint: si era sorpresa a sentire la mancanza della sua voce nella trasmittente, a trasalire impercettibilmente quando si sarebbe aspettata qualche battuta insopportabile e invece a risponderle era solo l'ennesima istruzione di un agente qualunque.

“Comunque è una tua scelta,” riprese Clint, impacciato dal silenzio di lei. “Solo, la prossima volta parlamene.” Poi sembrò ripensarci. “Se mai dovesse ricapitare...,” precisò, piuttosto convinto che non ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta.

Natasha si ritrovò a fissare le linee dell'addome che si intravedevano al di sotto della t-shirt umida che Clint indossava. Strinse la presa della mano destra attorno al polso della sinistra, cercando di scacciare il disagio, l'eccitazione che sembrò rifiorirle all'altezza del basso ventre.

“Va bene,” non sapeva che altro aggiungere e il bisogno _fisico_ di andarsene cominciava a farsi intollerabile.

“Per prima -”

“No,” lo interruppe bruscamente. “Non avrei dovuto.”

“Tentare di sedurmi?”

Le sfuggì uno sbuffo di risata che colse in contropiede anche lei.

“Se avessi tentato di sedurti a quest'ora non saremmo qui a parlarne,” decretò in tono asciutto, ritrovandosi finalmente in territorio neutrale. “Ero disperata e non stavo pensando a mente fredda,” confessò, sperando di poter chiudere lì la conversazione.

Si era ritrovata, suo malgrado, a ripensare al peso del suo corpo sul proprio, all'odore forte della sua pelle, al respiro caldo che le aveva sfiorato il viso, e non era affatto sicura di aver trovato sgradevole il contatto. Era il suo modo di ottenere il controllo sulle persone, quello, sugli uomini che credevano di poterla manipolare, ma che finivano immancabilmente per lasciarsi plasmare dalle sue mani di spia senza neppure accorgersene. Provocare _quel_ tipo di reazione, eccitarli, strappar loro il monopolio del loro corpo la faceva sentire onnipotente, superiore. Ma con Clint era stato diverso: per quanto avesse cercato di ignorarlo, crogiolandosi sotto il getto gelido della doccia aveva dovuto riconoscere che la reazione, stavolta, non era stata univoca. Il suo corpo aveva risposto a quello di Clint in un modo che, nonostante la natura di gran parte delle missioni che aveva portato a termine in passato, non le era affatto familiare. Si era sforzata di ignorare la sensazione, relegandola in un angolo oscuro della sua mente, fingendo che non esistesse. Non era abituata a vedersi sottrarre le redini del proprio corpo, non era abituata a provare cose che non voleva provare.

“Lo sai che non -”

“Lo so. Non lo faresti mai,” lo canzonò a mezza voce. Se gliene era stata grata in passato, non era sicura che la cosa la facesse sentire meglio adesso. Le sarebbe bastato così poco per cedere alla tensione, lasciarsi andare all'effetto che le aveva fatto nella palestra solo qualche minuto prima, darsi disperatamente sollievo sotto la doccia. Ma le implicazioni di quel gesto l'avrebbero destabilizzata molto più di tutto il resto, e allora si era trattenuta, a fatica ma l'aveva fatto. Ma Clint? Era tornato, si era spogliato, aveva preso a pugni il cuscino magari, e poi? Aveva combattuto anche lui con la tentazione? L'aveva ignorata o aveva ceduto?

Immagini tutt'altro che caste le si affastellarano davanti agli occhi, una dopo l'altra.

“Mi dispiace,” tentò di distrarsi, addolcendo il tono come ultimo, ridicolo bastione di difesa.

“Non importa... non ci pensare.”

Si guardarono per qualche istante, una fastidiosa energia a circondarli, unirli e dividerli, invisibile.

Un orologio ticchettava debolmente sul comodino, il letto era disfatto, il cuscino disordinatamente abbandonato sulle lenzuola aggrovigliate, i vestiti che gli aveva visto in palestra ammonticchiati in un angolo, l'aria appesantita dall'umidità che proveniva dalla doccia, il suo odore in ogni cosa di quel ristretto spazio personale di cui aveva valicato i confini senza neppure chiedere permesso.

Strinse la presa delle mani l'una sull'altra, impedendosi qualsiasi gesto affrettato. Una sensazione scomoda e piacevole insieme riprese a turbinarle nello stomaco – di nuovo – scendendo sempre un po' più in basso... ed era solo una sua impressione o Clint si era davvero fatto più vicino?

Trattenne il respiro, si impedì di fare un solo, misero passo avanti e -

I colpi alla porta fecero trasalire entrambi, spezzando la stasi ipnotica in cui erano rimasti avviluppati.

“Barton.”

La voce di Phil Coulson dissipò la nebbia che sembrava averle offuscato il cervello fino a quel momento. Natasha non si concesse neppure il tempo di pensare: ritornata alla realtà, spalancò la porta e fronteggiò l'uomo: bastò una semplice occhiata perché si sentisse riversare addosso una serie di infiniti, muti avvertimenti riguardo cosa era consentito e cosa non lo era nei quartieri dello SHIELD.

“Agente Coulson,” dichiarò semplicemente, la voce ferma e incolore. “Agente Barton,” pronunciò, sperando di suonare altrettanto convincente, evitando di guardarlo prima di congedarsi definitivamente.

Sgusciò di lato e uscì superando Coulson, lasciandosi entrambi gli uomini alle spalle.

Imboccò il corridoio dei dormitori senza un ulteriore attimo di esitazione.

 

A farle compagnia solo la constatazione che, là fuori, l'aria pareva finalmente più leggera, ma anche più fredda.

 

 

 


End file.
